A conventional approach to connecting two circuit board modules at a right angle to each other involves mating together respective connectors of the modules. For example, in an X-Y-Z coordinate system, suppose that a first module is oriented in the Y-Z plane, and has a first connector (e.g., a male connector) disposed generally near its center. Additionally, suppose that a second module is oriented in the X-Z plane and has a second connector (e.g., a female connector) disposed along its leading edge. As a result, the two modules are at a right angle to each other, with the leading edge of the second module nearest to the first module and with the respective connectors facing each other along the X-axis.
To connect the circuit board modules together, a user moves the second module toward the first module (e.g., the leading edge of the second module moves in the positive X-direction toward the first module). Eventually, the pins of the connectors make electrical contact and begin wiping against each other. The user applies substantial insertion force to enable the pins of the connectors to continue wiping against each other until the connectors are fully engaged.
To disconnect the circuit board modules from each other, the user moves the second module away from the first module (e.g., the leading edge of the second modules moves in the negative X-direction away from the first module). The user applies enough force (e.g., similar to the amount of insertion force) to enable the pins of the connectors to wipe against each other in the opposite direction as the connectors start to disengage. Finally, the connectors separate thus disconnecting the modules.